Real Friends Dont Let Friends Date Jerks
by jeff-n-amy-4-ever
Summary: Team extreme(and more) is going to Maui and Matt's planning the perfect time for him and amy...but Amy just wants to have fun wtih Matt and Jeff. when someone comes to the airport to come along on the trip things change and Amy cant relax for some reason
1. Chapter 1

Real Friends don't let Friends date Jerks  
  
A/n Just an idea that popped up in my head all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff: Hey Amy what are you doing tonight  
  
Amy: Matt made a dinner reservation at some fancy restaurant I think. I really don't like fancy places but I guess I go and if I don't at the last minute I'll come up with some kind of excuse. Why?  
  
Jeff: No reason just wanted to know.  
  
Amy: oh ok well what are you doing?  
  
Jeff: Nothing I'll probably just stay home and watch some old wrestling tapes or something you know.  
  
Amy: Sounds uh. fun?  
  
Jeff: Yeah well there isn't much to do around here but sit on my ass all day watching TV  
  
Amy: (laughing) well maybe Matt will let you come with us cause I don't wanna be the only freak at the restaurant.  
  
Jeff: (throws pillow at Amy) oh thanks I love you too  
  
Amy: (thinking) the thing is I wished you did  
  
A/N sorry this chapter was so short but it's a start so yeah this pairing is my favorite and nobody ever does it so I decided to 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Amy: Ya sure ya don't wanna come Jeff  
  
Matt: Amy I reserved a table for ONLY 2 not 3!  
  
Amy: Matt ya don't-  
  
Jeff: It's ok Amy I'll be fine here  
  
Amy: Sure Jeff cause I'm sure Matt can add 1 more person to the reservation  
  
Matt: He said its ok Amy so lets go.Jeff don't bother us on the cell it's OUR night alone!  
  
Amy: (Rolling her eyes at Matt) Bye Jeff  
  
IN THE CAR  
  
Amy: Why were you such a jerk to Jeff just because he's your little brother you always are so mean to him Matt  
  
Matt: I wasn't mean to him tonight is a special night and I want it to be just me and you baby I love you  
  
Amy: ok whatever but you were mean to him  
  
Matt: What you don't love me?  
  
Amy: Why do say that?  
  
Matt: You didn't say " I love you too matt"  
  
Amy: Well maybe right now I am mad at you for acting like a jerk  
  
Matt: Such a baby Amy Dumas  
  
Amy: I'm the baby oh yeah that's right  
  
Matt: Let's forget about all this ok I want this night to be special I uh have a very special surprise for you ok?  
  
Amy: What kind of surprise?  
  
Matt: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise so just wait until we get to the restaurant. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
DINNER:  
  
Amy: I can't even read one thing on this menu except La soupe du Jour  
  
Waiter: Ah oui that is our amende Soup of the Day  
  
Amy: Dude I just said I know what it means  
  
Matt: excuse her she isn't a big fan of French Restaurants  
  
Amy: I'm not a big fan of any fancy restaurant I prefer Wendy's or McDonalds mmm now that is how you French dudes say bon ya know GOOD  
  
Matt: I will do the ordering . . . For this beautiful lady and me, the young handsome-  
  
Amy: Don't forget CONCIEDED  
  
Matt: I'm ignoring you!!!!! we will have the Entrecote a la Bordelaise  
  
Waiter: OK and for drinks  
  
Amy: Do you guys have coke or is it called la Cokea  
  
Waiter: It's just coke  
  
Amy: OK then I'll have a coke  
  
Matt: Amies tonight is special . . . cancel the coke and make that two glasses of your best wine  
  
Waiter: Ok  
  
Amy: So my surprise . . .  
  
Matt: Well I was planning on surprising you AFTER dinner but after all of this um . . . excitement I must tell you . . .  
  
Amy: Ya Ya  
  
Matt: Amy as you know French is the language of LOVE . . . and well as they say in French . . . (Matt bent down on one knee)  
  
(At this point Amy realized what he was doing . . . something she wasn't ready for not with him)  
  
Amy: HOLD THAT THOUGHT I uh have to go and uh call Jeff and see if he is uh ok be right back  
  
Amy left quickly she loved Matt she did but not as much as she loved that guy who cared for her who was just like her and who she could go to with her problems someone surprisingly not like Matt . . . . . . . . . . . Jeff 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Bathroom  
  
Amy: Amy Amy what are you going to do!!!! He was about to purpose and you just walked out and made a REALY lame excuse!!!  
  
Waitress: Excuse me ma'am but a young gentlemen is asking for you outside I think his name was Matt. He seemed pretty concerned.  
  
Amy: Oh no what am I going to do? Can you tell him I got sick and to get my stuff ready to leave?  
  
Waitress: But you don't look sick  
  
Amy: Do you want my business again or not lady!  
  
Amy thinking: Well I'm not going to come here again anyway but she doesn't have to know that  
  
Waitress: I'm sorry I will go tell him.  
  
  
  
Out of the bathroom:  
  
Waitress: Sir she told me to tell you to get her stuff together because she is filling sick.  
  
Matt: Is she ok? What's wrong with her?  
  
Waitress: Well I think she just got sick all of a sudden but let me tell you this I don't think she is physically sick I think she is emotionally sick.  
  
Matt: I knew she wasn't ready . . . ok thanks  
  
IN THE CAR:  
  
Matt: Amy you haven't talked to me at all on the way home what's wrong?  
  
Amy: Nothing  
  
Matt: Oh yeah I just remembered I proposed to you!!! You didn't have to lie to me and tell me you had to make a call and then got sick I knew you weren't ready but you should have told me.  
  
Amy: I'm sorry ok let's just drop this we're almost home and I'm tired.  
  
Matt: Oh what should I sleep on the couch  
  
Amy: Doesn't matter to me but I'm tired and I don't want to be bothered ok  
  
HOME:  
  
Amy: Night Matt night Jeff  
  
Matt and Jeff: Goodnight  
  
Jeff: So what's wrong with her  
  
Matt: Well I proposed to her kinda sorta in a way  
  
Jeff: YOU WHAT did she say yes or no  
  
Matt: Well like I said I sort of did it  
  
Jeff: What do you mean?  
  
Matt: I didn't exactly say "will you marry me" as soon as I got down on one knee she stood up SO quickly and said she had to call you and make sure you were ok  
  
Jeff: Why did she use me?  
  
Matt: I don't know but the whole thing freaked her out and then I was kinda a jerk to her  
  
Jeff: What's new  
  
Matt: What's that supposed to mean  
  
Jeff: Well no offence or anything but 98.9 percent of the time you're a major jerk to her and that might have just caused her to freak. How about I go to talk to her  
  
Matt: She won't let you she just wants to be alone and sleep  
  
Jeff: It's worth a try  
  
  
  
AMY's ROOM:  
  
Knock knock  
  
Amy: go away Matt  
  
Jeff: Actually its Jeff  
  
Amy: Oh well still go away  
  
Jeff: Come on Amies lets just talk for 5 min. and then I'll leave  
  
Amy: FINE but for 5 min. only  
  
Jeff: So what's bugging you  
  
Amy: Well by now you probably know that Matt proposed to me  
  
Jeff nodded  
  
Amy: Jeff could you keep a secret.  
  
Jeff: Me keep a secret yeah right but your special so of course  
  
Amy: I Love . . . someone and its not Matt  
  
Jeff: You what!!!  
  
Amy: SHHHH  
  
Jeff: Who is it?  
  
Amy: Well. . .  
  
Amy leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on Jeff's lips. . . Jeff didn't pull back until a while later  
  
Jeff: Amy are you saying that. . . you love. . . ME?  
  
Amy: No shit Sherlock 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Jeff: Amy you know what I think that 5 minutes has past and you said only 5 minutes so I better get going  
  
Amy: Jeff its been not even 3 minutes . . . oh I get it I just kissed you . . . I knew I should have waited  
  
Jeff: Amy-  
  
Amy: No it's ok  
  
Jeff: Amy . . . wake up Amy  
  
Amy woke up  
  
Amy (thinking): it was all a dream I didn't kiss jeff. . . or did I.  
  
Amy walked to the kitchen where Matt was already eating breakfest  
  
Matt: Amies im sorry for everything last night I should have known you werent ready.  
  
Amy: Its uh ok. . . Jeff did we talk last night  
  
Jeff: I tried to go talk to you but you wouldn't let me in  
  
Amy: It was a dream then  
  
Matt: What was a dream did you dream of Jeff talking to you?  
  
Amy:Uh yeah I guess Jeff: probably because I was pounding on your door to let me in  
  
Amy: Yeah probably  
  
Matt: So Amy and Jeff you all packed for tomorrow.  
  
Amy and Jeff nodded  
  
Matt: Its gonna be so much fun going to Maui and relaxing on the beach . . . its nice that Vince gave us all a vacation! 2 weeks baby  
  
Amy: Yeah I still can't believe he gave us all that time off  
  
Jeff: Yep I plan of snorkeling A LOT you know  
  
Matt: Well me and my love are going to sit on the beach and relax all day long  
  
Amy: What love are you talking about you don't think I wanna snorkel and swim too  
  
Matt: Were gonna be there for 10 days  
  
Amy: My point maybe one nice day we can go relax on the beach plus were doing this as a team xtreme thing not and Amy and Matt do there thing and Jeff gets stuck all alone  
  
Jeff: It's all right I'll be fine  
  
Amy: NO when we go to Maui it's everyone is gonna be included in EVERYTHING nobody gets left out OK!  
  
Jeff and Matt nodded  
  
After Amy finally convinced herself that it was a dream she had she went to go check that she had packed everything she needed. Tomorrow Team Xtreme was going to Maui. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been awhile I kinda just grew away from Fan Fiction but I decided to do this story! Oh and I'm gonna write the format differently now. you'll see.  
  
Amy woke up by her alarm clock buzzing loudly. She shut it off and looked at the time- 6:00am. She sighed then closed her eyes and thought to herself "God Matt tried proposing.why did I freak out I love Matt he's my boyfriend god Amy your just a confused freak" She laughed quietly then sighed. All of a sudden she felt her bed bouncing. She opened her eyes and saw that Jeff just jumped on her bed.  
  
She smiled and Jeff said "Wake up sleepy we're leaving to the airport in and hour and a half." She replied " I am awake I'm just resting." He laughed and said "Well it doesn't matter. GET UP cause we're going to Maui." He got off of her bed then left the room. She sighed then sat up and took the hair tie out of her hair. She got off her bed then walked to her closet and picked out her clothes. Just then she felt arms around her waist. She jumped but then heard Matt say "Hey baby its just me.no need to jump" She sighed and said "oh.ok well let me go I have to get ready." He replied "We're not leaving until 7:30" She grabbed his hands and pulled them off of her then said "exactly. I'm gonna go take a shower." Then she walked out of the room. Matt sighed and shook his head then started getting ready.  
  
After a while Amy was done with her shower. She walked to her room and closed he door and locked it then finished getting ready. Around 7:45 they were on their way to the airport. When they arrived at the airport Amy heard someone call her a couple of times. She turned around and was surprised to see who it was. She smiled and said "Uh hi Trish what are you doing here?" Trish smiled and said "Well Matt invited me to Maui with you guys so Jeff wouldn't be lonely." Amy shook her head and said "Jeff would have been fine. he isn't gonna be lonely the three of us were supposed to do everything together." Trish shrugged and Amy walked up to Matt. He smiled and said "Can I help you?" Amy said "Yeah you could tell me what the fuck Trish is doing here?" He replied "OH I invited her. you know so Jeff could have someone to be with it's obvious they have feelings for each other so I invited her I thought you were cool with her." She sighed and said "She's fine it's just. I wanted it to be the three of us.does Jeff know you invited her?" Matt nodded then said "He was really excited to for some reason." Amy sighed then said "oh well its not like we can tell her to leave" Matt shook his head then said "Go talk to her and make her feel comfortable." Amy nodded then left. Matt smiled then walked over to Jeff.  
  
Jeff turned to him and Matt said "Hey don't tell Amy I told you but uh she invited Trish to be here with you so you're not lonely but she didn't want you to know she invited her so I told her I would say I invited her. Well I did but Amy told me to do it so just don't tell anyone that Amy was the one that wanted to invite her.not me I kinda wanted this to be a thing with just the three of us but Amy said she didn't want you to be lonely and that she thinks you and Trish should hook up." Jeff frowned and said "Amy invited her but just yesterday we we're talking about things we all wanted to do the three of us and all." Matt shrugged and said "I guess she changed her mind.but just don't tell her I told you and try to act happy Trish is here." Jeff nodded slowly and Matt walked off to Amy and Trish and said "Hey Trish glad you could come. I just told Jeff you were here and he's really happy I think my little bro wants to be more then just friends with you." Trish blushed a little and Amy went into a daze and thought to herself "Why am I so irritated that Jeff is happy.why should i care I should be happy if Jeff and Trish like each other but for some reason I cant be happy." Then she heard "Amy.AMY." She shook her head and Matt said "Their boarding now. and Jeff and Trish kinda sit far away from us but its ok we can maybe see each other on the way to the bathroom and when we get of the plane." She sighed and turned around to look at Jeff and Trish and they were laughing together. She shook her head then Matt grabbed her hand and they boarded the plane. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Amy sat by the window and Matt sat beside her. He smiled at her and said "This is gonna be so awesome . . . we're gonna be in paradise for ten days." He looked at Amy who was staring out the window. He laughed and said "Are you even listening to me" She turned to him and said "Yeah I'm just enjoying the view"  
  
"What view?" Matt said while laughing. "We're still on the ground boarding." She smiled and said, "Sorry . . .so what beach do you wanna relax on first?" He grabbed her hand and said "I was thinking and you know what you're right we're gonna be here for 10 days there's plenty of time to relax . . .we should have fun and stuff so I wanna do what you wanna do whether it's snorkeling or relaxing." She smiled and said "Really I actually get to help decided what to do?" He nodded and she said, "This will be a first." Matt opened his mouth to talk but Amy shut him up by kissing him. She stopped and said "Ten days in paradise with the guy I love . . .awesome!" The thing Amy didn't know was whether she was talking about Matt or Jeff.  
  
TOWARDS THE BACK OF THE PLANE  
  
Trish smiled and said "I love plane rides especially how this one's taking us to Maui. Jeff nodded and said "Yeah . . . its cool that you're coming" She blushed a little and smiled then said "Thanks . . . so what do you wanna do while were in paradise?" Jeff shrugged and said, "Have fun" She nodded and said "I wanna lay on the beach . . .i need a tan" She laughed then noticed Jeff was standing up staring towards the front. She stood up and looked for whatever he was looking for but everything seemed normal. She looked up at Jeff and said "Uh Jeff what are you looking at." Jeff kept staring and said "I'm looking for Matt and Amy" She nodded slowly and said "oh" He sat back down and Trish did the same. She smiled and said "Found em" He nodded and said "yeah they're pretty far up there."  
  
Just then the seatbelt sign went on and after a little while they were in the air.  
  
TOWARDS THE FRONT OF THE PLANE  
  
Amy yawned and said "How long do we have until we arrive." Matt looked at his watch and said "About three hours." Amy slapped her for head and said, "Only two hours in and my ass already hurts!" He laughed and said "You should be used to long trips on your ass already with all the traveling we do." She shrugged and said "And every long plane ride or car ride my ass hurts . . . hey would you mind if I went to the bathroom" He laughed and said "Why should I, its not like your gonna go screw some random guy in the bathroom . . . or are you." She laughed and said, "Damn you" He smiled then got up and let her go by. She walked towards the bathroom then saw Jeff and Trish. She walked pass the bathroom and towards them.  
  
Jeff looked up and saw Amy coming towards him. He smiled and said, "Hey there what are you doing back here." Amy smiled and said "Hey Trish would you mind if I switched places with you for a little." Trish smiled and said "No not at all." Jeff stood up and Trish walked up towards Matt. Lita sat down by the window and Jeff sat next to her. He smiled and said, "Was my brother getting annoying" She laughed and said "Nah, I just missed you. How's it going with Trish." Jeff shrugged and said "Ok, she's nice ya know" Amy laughed and said "Come on Jeff you're my best friend tell me the truth, we all know you have feelings for her." He shook his head and said, "Why does everyone think that, sure she's attractive but I know more about her wrestling character then the real her." Amy laid her head on his shoulder and said "Sorry" He laughed and said "Nothing to be sorry about so does Matt know you're back here." Amy lifted her head and said "No, oh yeah guess what he actually said that I can have part in our decision on what to do" Jeff smiled and said, "No way not my brother!" Amy laughed and said "Except what I really wanna do I don't think he would want to." Jeff smiled and said "What's that make mad love on the beach because that's all my brother thinks about." She laughed and said, "No that's what he wants to do and I don't want to"  
  
Jeff laughed and said "So what do you wanna do then?" She shook her head and said, "Nothing because I'm not gonna mention it to Matt, he'd just be a jerk about it to me." Jeff laughed out and said, "When is he not a jerk to you" Amy looked out at the window and said, "He has his times when he's nice." Jeff laughed and said, "Yeah rarely . . .he doesn't treat you good all the time like you should." Amy looked at Jeff then said "Then if you're my best friend and you know he doesn't treat me well, why do you let me date him." Jeff looked at her and said "Because I see in your eyes that you love him and he really loves you besides I know you wouldn't listen to me." She laughed and said, "I would listen to you" He smiled and said "Ya wanna know the truth, I think Matt is an idiot because every time he yells at you or argues with you he's ruining your guy's relationship. Matt doesn't deserve you . . .you're beautiful, fun, you're everything a guy wants and he treats you wrong." Amy smiled and kissed Jeff on the cheek then said "Thanks Jeff." He smiled then said "But even though we're best friends, Matt's my brother I have to stay away from the relationship." She nodded and said "If I ever decided to break things off with Matt, you'd still be friends with me right?" He smiled and said "Friends until the end" She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and linked arms with Jeff. A few minutes later Jeff said, "So do you think Matt's wondering where the hell you are" No response. He looked at Amy. She was sleeping. He smiled and kissed her for head then said, "I love ya Aimes."  
  
TBC 


End file.
